


Layers of an Onion

by mugnasbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Cooking, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, Help, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, domestic!malec, idk - Freeform, idk what the crap does drabble even mean?, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugnasbane/pseuds/mugnasbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP walking into the kitchen, only to find Person B in tears. Person A immediately rushes to Person B’s side, fretting over them, consoling and asking what happened. Surprised, Person B explains they were simply cutting onions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers of an Onion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm going to be honest, this is my first fic, actually this is my first piece of writing I've done that hasn't been for school assignments. I need to practise my writing however for an English assignment and so bam Malec fic, any comments or tips on writing would be amazing. Thank you and lets hope you actually enjoy this crap.

Alec’s heavy steps sluggishly walk towards his boyfriend’s front door. Alec gradually grabs the keys from his back pocket, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck as he opens the door. The soft humming of electronics hinting that the warlock is still up and busy. Warm air and welcoming scents briefly relax Alec as he places his keys on the counter. Alec pulls out his phone, he closes his eyes and shifts on his feet at the time, internally groaning. 2:03 AM. Great. 

The aroma of onion, oils and lavender make Alec’s head dizzy, god he was hungry. He starts walking over towards the kitchen, the scent of food getting stronger and the grumble from his belly getting louder. Alec’s eyebrows knot together when he notices no one in the kitchen, he moves around the island bench only to find Magnus laying on the floor, snivelling in pool of his own tears. Magnus’ usual flawless eye liner was smudged and wet around his eyes. Alec stopped abruptly, the sight of his warlock was shocking to say the least. Everything around Alec seems to stop, for a second Alec feels like he’s been taken out of this world, the worry and anxiety being the only thing to bring him back.  
“Mags...” Alec says with so much concern, and even fear in his voice that it was clear to even his ears. Magnus’ head shot up, surprised and clearly having not noticed Alexander standing there. Alec awkwardly shifts on his feet, before quickly walking over and kneeling down to Magnus, pulling him close. Magnus nuzzled into Alec’s shoulder, still not having said a word. 

“Magnus, wh… what’s wrong?” Alec stutters as he delicately pats the top of Magnus’ head, quietly awaiting an answer. Magnus looks up at Alec, his expression was not sad, to Alec’s surprise, but annoyed, frustrated. With a heavy sigh Magnus finally speaks.  
“Onions,” Alec’s expression changes from concerned to seriously confused. Onions? What the fuck? He thinks before Magnus can finish. “are the worst of all vegetables, they quite literally bring me to tears.” He finishes with a huff. Alexander – though still confused – looks over to the kitchen bench where a chopping board and a half cut onion lay. The realisation of what happens suddenly comes to Alec. A soft smile spreads across his face, of course Magnus, in all his dramatics would be sitting on the floor crying from onions.  
Slowly Alec brings Magnus to his feet, putting his hand on the bench to steady himself. The air around them still smells wildly of herbs and spices, Alec walks over to the onions to finish what Magnus had started. Hazel eyes glaze over to Magnus, who was glaring and pouting at the oh so hated onions. A small smile creeps onto Magnus’ face as he looks over to Alec. God, Alec thought, he was so in love with this man.


End file.
